


Potions and Prejudice

by serendipitice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Potterlock, Sherlock and Molly are idiots in love, Teen Romance, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitice/pseuds/serendipitice
Summary: Even though they belong to the same house, both Sherlock and Molly are clouded with prejudice against each other. But when an accident makes them see sense, a possibility of something more brewing between them rises.Hogwarts AU wherein Mary thinks both of her friends are actually idiots in love.
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I've been meaning to dabble into some Sherlolly Hogwarts AU for a while.  
> This fic will more or less have 5 chapters. And yes, I know. I suck at thinking up titles.
> 
> So, this story has been sitting in my hard drive for a while now and I've decided to finish and upload it due to lockdown boredom (hooray for small mercies! lol)

Sherlock sighed as several papers fell from the table, courtesy of the clumsy and skittish girl beside him. He made no move to help her as she can very well fend for herself. That and he loathed to lend a helping hand for the muggle-born. It wasn’t that he hated her because of that. He hated the fact that this girl has surpassed him in Advanced Potions. It didn’t help that Mycroft has been made aware of the situation, judging from the last letter he received from him.

I can’t believe you’d fall behind in Advanced Potions, dear brother. And to be bested by a muggle-born no less? 

Sherlock swears he can hear Mycroft’s disapproving tone through the missive.

Well, said muggle-born was really smart and good at potions, if Sherlock were really to be honest with himself. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he finally saw the girl sitting beside him.

Seriously. If it weren’t for the dark blue robes she was wearing that was the same hue as his house colours, one would think she was a Hufflepuff. She clearly did not meet the makings of a Ravenclaw, in his opinion. She was far too quiet and timid. And mousy. Yes, that’s the word.

So when they were paired up for Potions, he made sure that he did not approve of their professor’s choice. He was almost insulted. How dare the professor pair a muggle-born with Sherlock Holmes, pureblood, a wizard that came from a very old wizarding family? He knew he was being ridiculous. He hasn’t harboured this kind of resentment and prejudice towards muggle-borns or even muggles before. He’s not supposed to be affected and prejudiced because of a witch’s blood heritage. Hell, his best friend is a half-blood so why does he feel nothing but hate towards the brunette, petite girl beside him? Towards Molly Hooper?

Sherlock shook his head mentally. He knew it was an excuse and just another reason for him to not like her. The truth was simple. It’s because she gets under his skin. That’s why. What he couldn’t deny though was that this girl is diligent, studious and smart. And the fact that she’s one of the top students in advanced potions was a bit of an insult towards Sherlock. But those eyes. There’s something about those eyes that look at him as if she knows what he’s thinking.

Sherlock sighed. There’s nothing to be done now though. They’ve been partners for a few weeks and so far, she has done her purpose of acing all of their projects.

He just hopes that this conundrum with Molly Hooper would not escalate.

* * *

He spoke too soon.

Turns out, Molly was good friends with one Mary Morstan.

The same Mary whom John fancies and is apparently, now John’s girlfriend.

The last class for the morning just finished and Sherlock found himself heading to the school courtyard to look for his best friend. He immediately saw his blonde friend canoodling with a girl in Gryffindor robes. 

“Tsk tsk. Cavorting with the ladies now John? I wonder how your little fan club would handle this travesty!” Sherlock remarked as he sat down on a nearby bench.

“Sod off Sherlock!” John grumbled as he looked at his friend who was giving him a smug look.

“I don’t know you.” Sherlock commented, talking to the blonde girl in John’s arms.

“I expected that. You’re quite immersed in your own little bubble.” She said in an amused voice.

“I’m Mary Morstan.” She held out her hand and introduced herself properly. “And if John hasn’t told you yet, his girlfriend.”

“No he hasn’t told me yet.” Sherlock took Mary’s proffered hand and shook it once. “I’m sorry but I don’t seem to remember seeing you around the castle. Not even in the Great Hall.”

“Oi Sherlock!” John gave Sherlock a look.

Mary waved off Sherlock’s comment. “It’s nothing.” She said to John. “It’s quite known for Sherlock to be a bit eccentric, stuck in his own world.”

“Oh? They say that?” Sherlock asked with raised eyebrows.

Mary shrugged. “Most of them, yes. But, I know of a certain someone who could describe you in more than a few choice words.” She gave a somewhat condescending smile.

Sherlock was more than curious as to who Mary was talking about. “Who is this certain someone, Mary?” 

“Oh I’m pretty sure it’s someone you already know.” Mary gave him a knowing look.

“Who? - ” and before Sherlock could finish, he was cut off by someone else.

“Mary! Thank godric you’re here!” An out-of-breath Molly Hooper abruptly stopped and fought to gain her balance after racing towards them from across the courtyard.

Three heads swivelled to look at her. One with friendliness etched in his face, the other, a smug smile gracing her lips and the last one, a look of shock present in his aristocratic looks.

“Oh. Hello, John! Would you mind if I borrow Mary for a bit? Girl stuff you know.” Molly explained as she started to get hold of Mary’s arm.

“Oh of course not Molly!” John smiled as he stood up. “Meet you at the Great Hall in time for dinner then?” John asked Mary.

“Of course!” Mary answered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Nice to formally meet you Sherlock.” Mary nodded at Sherlock who was still catching flies with his mouth slack open from shock.

Molly murmured a quiet “Sherlock” and gave a little nod before she dragged Mary out of the courtyard and into the castle.

After a few minutes, Sherlock seemed to collect himself and cleared his throat. “So…” he started.

“You know what, I accept your apology and I’m accepting it now before you even say it because of the priceless look on your face after finding out that my girlfriend’s best friend is the person you have hostile feelings towards.” John said, his voice laced with mirth.

Sherlock scoffed and stood up, following John into the castle. “Please John, you of all people should know I don’t do feelings.”

“Right.” John rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Sherlock grumbled. “I just thought that I wouldn’t be crossing more paths with Molly. And now she turns out to be Mary’s good friend.”

“That’s a problem for you?” John asked doubtfully. “Shouldn’t the two of you sharing the same house be more of a big deal?”

“You know how I avoid our common room and I believe Molly does as much as well. She spends a lot of time in the library and Merlin knows where else.”

“You know, for someone who claims to ‘spite the muggle-born’, you’re quite knowledgeable of her whereabouts.”

“I know everything!” Sherlock looked aghast at John’s insinuation.

“Well, yeah of course you do.” John said, the sarcasm lost on Sherlock.

“I’m observant!”

“Bloody arrogant too.”

Sherlock ignored John’s quip. “And I’m good at everything I do.”

“Except potions.” John singsonged as he stepped away from Sherlock, knowing that mentioning his place in their potions class would strike a nerve.

“Watch your words John.” Sherlock muttered, dead serious. John just laughed at his friend’s mood and shook his head.

“Seriously Sherlock! If you just got past your prejudice about Molly, you’ll be surprised to see how great and nice she is.”

“No time for that!”

“She’s funny too. Not what you would expect.” John added.

“Nope.” Sherlock deadpanned.

John sighed and said nothing. Molly was truly a good person. John doesn’t understand where the unnecessary disdain comes from. If anything at all, John thinks that Sherlock’s ire comes from the fact that Molly Hooper is better than him in potions. 

John shook his head mentally. He knew his best friend was thick-headed and stubborn but he’ll get around eventually.

Especially when he sees pass all his ‘hate’ for the girl and get to know Molly truly.

* * *

Molly Hooper does not know why her potions partner, Sherlock Holmes hates her so much.

As far as she knew, she hadn’t done anything that would cause the boy to dislike her. Well, it could be because of her clumsiness but seriously, that would be a shallow reason for him to hate her. Right? Right.

Some nosy housemates of hers have told her that it was because Sherlock Holmes was prejudiced against her because she was below him. That it was because of the fact that she is a muggle-born.

She didn’t bat an eyelash at those rumours, to be honest. His best friend’s a half-blood for circe’s sake. She’s also been at Hogwarts since her first year and the animosity between them only developed when they reached their 7th year. Plus, Mary has mentioned in more than one occasion that John thinks Sherlock hasn’t warmed up to Molly because he was irritated that he was being bested at potions.

As if Molly can do anything about it. Even though her parents are muggles, she extremely loved that she was also a witch and doing potions is one of her favourite things. She can’t just let Sherlock Holmes take away what she’s good at.

She scoffed inwardly. Really. Sherlock Holmes is just an annoying, egotistical prat. An annoying, egotistical handsome prat.

Don’t get Molly wrong, she has eyes after all. Eyes that know when to appreciate. And Sherlock Holmes? He looks devastatingly handsome. His pale and high cheekbones serve to justify more that he came from an old line of purebloods. His curly, raven locks even make the girls jealous because of how soft it looked. But what would you do with looks if you have such a sour attitude? Handsome or not what she does know is that Sherlock Holmes is obnoxious, egoistic, and a snob.

Still, that wouldn’t stop Molly from admiring the man. Discreetly of course. 

And so, she had endured a grumpy Sherlock Holmes countless times during their potions class and when their respective best friends decided to hang out. While John and Mary would be lost in their own little world, Sherlock often spends his time in his ‘mind palace’ while Molly would open a book and read.

Everything was starting to be normal and routine-like until one afternoon in their advanced potions class.

“What have you done!?” The usual quiet and timid Molly Hooper exclaimed as she eyed their cauldron that was spewing out the potion they were brewing.

“What are you on about? I just added the final ingredient!” Sherlock answered. “A drop of belladonna essence.” He added haughtily.

“No! You have to add the powdered Graphorn first then stir it clockwise until it emits a stream of yellow smoke before you add the essence of belladonna!”

“I thought you already did that!” Sherlock crossed his arms in defence. 

Molly glared at him and huffed angrily. “No I didn’t.” She opened her scrolls, running over her notes.

“Keep an eye on the cauldron and don’t let it turn orange. If it does, stir it counter-clockwise six times.” Molly ordered Sherlock as she went off to the cupboard for more ingredients. She wouldn’t bloody fail this potion just because the annoying prat mucked it up.

Sherlock, not wanting to be ordered around, ignored Molly’s instructions and instead, took a look at his own parchment, skimming over his notes to find the solution for their botched potion. Sherlock was frustrated. Advanced Potions was supposed to be easy, methodical, and calculated. Nothing is ever easy whenever you put Molly Hooper in the equation.

Shaking his head and still distracted, Sherlock failed to watch over their cauldron and did not see their potion bubbling and turning into an alarming shade of orange. 

Molly, who just returned, saw it and was able to cast a shielding spell at themselves before their cauldron exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly stomped off towards the cupboard, mumbling about how stubborn her partner is. Whatever Sherlock was playing at, she wouldn’t let him sabotage their potion. She took the necessary ingredients to fix their potion and marched back to their cauldron. Molly came back, only to see the annoying prat doing the exact opposite of what she told him to do. He was perusing his notes instead of keeping an eye on their potion. She was about to reprimand her partner for his pig-headedness when she noticed the eerie orange glow from their cauldron. She ran towards Sherlock and was able to cast a shielding spell before everything else turned black.

* * *

“ _Protego_!” 

A deafening explosion erupted in the middle of the Potions classroom and the whole room was covered in a thick blanket of orange smoke and little flames were put off by some of the surprised students.

Sherlock, who was knocked off from the impact of the blast lay on the floor, coughing. He squinted his eyes to see better through the haze when he saw students gathering around something near the now destroyed cauldron.

He only belatedly realised that the majority of his classmates were gathered around his potions partner and he saw Professor Slughorn carefully levitating an unconscious Molly Hooper out of the classroom.

* * *

The next events that happened were all a blur to Sherlock. He remembered being helped up by John and being escorted towards the hospital wing.

When they arrived, they already saw Madam Pomfrey fussing over Molly Hooper who lay unconscious on the hospital bed.

Sherlock was deposited in a nearby bed and Madam Pomfrey went to him.

“No. Tend to her, I only got knocked off.” Sherlock said in a tired voice. 

Madam Pomfrey quickly examined his wounds and nodded. “I’ll be right back for you, my boy. I’ll be quick.”

To John she said, “Look after him. I’ll only be with Miss Hooper.”

“Are you okay mate?” John asked.

“I’m fine.” Sherlock cut him off. “I can take a few blows, I'm not delicate. Molly however…”

Sherlock was answered by Madam Pomfrey who has just returned. “She’s fine. She’s had a mild concussion.”

Sherlock sagged further into the bed with relief. And just then, Professor Slughorn turned his attention from Molly to Sherlock.

“What happened to your potion Mr Holmes, that it would cause an explosion like that?” Slughorn demanded.

“Questions later!” Madam Pomfrey tutted and shooed Professor Slughorn away. “I have to tend to Mr Holmes first.” 

After Madam Pomfrey had made quick work of Sherlock’s cuts and bruises, he was left in the hands of his potions professor.

“So Mr. Holmes. Would you care to explain what happened?” Professor Slughorn inquired.

“We were just brewing the potion. It was going well but er, I guess there might have been a lack of communication.” Sherlock finished lamely. 

Professor Slughorn shook his head disapprovingly. “Mister Holmes, both you and Miss Hooper are the best students I have in class. I would expect that whatever tiff you two have with each other would not interfere with your academics.”

“No, it shouldn’t have.” Sherlock agreed. “Molly noticed the mistake and I didn’t listen. It was my fault.”

John, who was observing the exchange between the two, looked shocked. Never in the years he’d known Sherlock to admit anything was his fault.

Slughorn sighed and patted Sherlock’s arm. “You do know I still have to deal with you two for the damage you’ve caused to my classroom?”

“Of course professor.” Sherlock said with a nod.

“I’ll schedule a date for your detention after you two have recovered and are well enough.” He said as he stood up and righted his robes. 

A fleeting look crossed Sherlock’s face before he looked down. “Yes professor.”

“Good. Rest well then, Mister Holmes. I’ll talk to Miss Hooper once she has awakened.” And with that, their potions professor left the hospital wing.

“So…” John started.

“What?” Sherlock grumbled as he burrowed deeper into the covers.

“Your fault then?” John asked with a grin.

“You know what, you sound chipper for a person whose friends are in the hospital wing.” Sherlock complained.

“Well, I never actually expected for you to own up to your faults.” John said cheekily.

Sherlock was about to tell his bastard of a best friend to piss off when somebody rushed into the hospital wing.

“Where is she?” A frantic Mary entered the room, looking for Molly.

“Madam Pomfrey is still with her.” John answered, gesturing for her to sit and calm down.

“I just heard. Is it anything serious?” She asked John. John shook his head ‘no’ and a sigh of relief escaped Mary. She then turned to Sherlock, “Did you do something?”

Kudos to Mary, she could be really intimidating when she wanted to be. Sherlock flinched a little at the look she gave him.

“It was an accident.” John interjected, sensing his girlfriend tensing up.

Mary squinted her eyes at Sherlock, giving away the fact that she’s not buying John’s explanation.

Which was true. Admittedly, if only he had listened to Molly in the first place, both of them wouldn’t be in the hospital wing.

“Whatever, I’m going to her.” Mary said.

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” Sherlock said.

John shook his head. “No. You stay.” 

“John.” Sherlock almost whined. “I wasn’t hurt badly! Only a few cuts and bruises. I can stand and move around, thank you very much! Now, will you please move so that I can see Molly who has very well saved my life?” And as he said that bit, he shooed John away and stood, ignoring John’s protest. Mary waited, tight-lipped and strode towards Molly’s bed further down the hospital wing with Sherlock, leaving John to catch up to them.

“What happened?” Mary asked as they reached Molly. Molly was still unconscious, looking pale and sporting a few bruises on her body. He vaguely heard John explaining to Mary what happened. Sherlock just simply couldn’t believe that after all the way he has treated her, she would still be willing to save his arse.

Mary, as if reading his thoughts said, “She’s not that kind of person, Sherlock. She wouldn’t wish anyone harm even if it was because of petty arguments they’ve had with her.”

Okay now that has done it. Sherlock felt his shoulder drop down because of the guilt he’s feeling. He’s treated Molly horribly and she decides to save him because of his stubbornness. Now she’s the one bearing the consequence of his mistake.

A hand patted his shoulder. It was Madam Pomfrey.

“She’ll be fine Mister Holmes.” She said with a reassuring smile. “You both are quite lucky, you know. If it wasn’t for the shielding charm Miss Hooper had cast, both of you would be in a much worse state. Now, we just have to wait for her to wake up.”

Sherlock nodded dumbly, letting the thought sink in.

John cleared his throat then. “Um, classes are about to start.”

“I know. I’ll stay with her.” Sherlock stated.

“You sure mate?”

“Be with her for a while Sherlock. Please. At least until the classes end. I wouldn’t want her to be alone when she wakes up. I'll be back as soon as I can.” Mary said.

Sherlock shook his head and sat down by the nearby chair. “No need to worry, Mary. I’ll keep her company. It’s the least I could do.” 

Mary looked at him gratefully and John gave him a reassuring nod. “We’ll be off then.” He said. They left, leaving Sherlock and Molly alone.

* * *

Molly’s head hurt like hell. And her body’s quite sore as well. She slowly opened her eyes and examined her surroundings. Clearly she wasn’t in the Ravenclaw dormitories. What happened? She thought to herself. She strained to remember but her head was still throbbing. Nevertheless, she was able to recount what happened.

Potions class.

Botched brewing.

Sherlock Holmes.

She looked around frantically hoping to call out someone when she saw a familiar form at the side of the bed. Surprisingly, it was Sherlock, reading something. His back was to her and he was concentrating on whatever he’s reading.

“What are you reading?” She croaked, her throat feeling a bit dry.

He looked up and turned. "Oh you're awake." Sherlock poured her a glass of water. 

Molly took a sip from the glass and gave it back to Sherlock. "How are you feeling?"

“Like I’ve been mauled down by hippogriffs.” She winced as she tried to sit up.

“Here, let me help you.” Sherlock muttered as he helped a confused Molly make herself comfortable. 

“There… Does anything hurt?” he asked awkwardly.

“I just told you I felt like I was mauled down. Of course everything hurts.” She snapped then immediately felt guilty when she saw Sherlock look up at her hurriedly, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Molly gulped, confused at his reaction. “I’m sorry for being cranky. I just hate being sick, you see. Or injured in this case.”

Sherlock gave a small smile. “If it helps, I’ve been hurt as well.” When he saw concern etched on Molly’s face, he hastily added, “But nothing too serious of course. Just a few cuts and bruises. You took the worst blow. We blew up a hole in the ceiling of the potions classroom and a few debris hit you.”

“I see.” Molly nodded and an awkward silence descended upon them.

Sherlock cleared his throat and started to speak just as Molly opened her mouth,

“You know…”

“I just…”

Both of them stopped.

“Go ahead.” Molly said.

“I just wanted to say thank you. You saved us both.” Sherlock murmured. “I didn’t deserve that shielding spell. Not after how I treated you horribly for the past few months. Still, you chose to save me from my mistake, and for that I’m grateful.”

“Of course I’d save you. I'd save anyone in that disposition and I wouldn’t think twice about it. I mean yeah, we’ve had a bit of…” Molly struggled to find the words “Disagreement but I don’t want anyone getting hurt just because we don’t like each other. So don’t mention it.” Molly knew she was rambling but she couldn’t stop it. She was feeling nervous. “I can’t even believe I was able to cast the shielding spell that fast. I guess it was -”

“And I wanted to say sorry.” Sherlock interrupted before she could go further, his iridescent eyes staring at her warm ones sincerely. “For everything, Molly Hooper.”

Molly swallowed. She was caught off guard by this Sherlock in front of her. He was quite different, not the aloof, prejudiced, and stubborn git she has come to know. Molly studied him, his eyes were still the unique mix of blue and green but the coldness she usually finds in them was gone. He was sincerely saying sorry. 

Sherlock Holmes was apologizing.

After a long silence ensued, Molly cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away.

“Apology accepted. And I just wanted to say I’m sorry as well. I hope we can put this behind us.”

Sherlock’s face lit up and he offered his hand for her to shake, she took it.

“Deal.” Sherlock said, shaking her hand before letting go. 

“So, what were you reading just now?” Molly asked, eyeing the papers on Sherlock’s lap.

“Oh these? They are your notes. Your things were retrieved from the classroom and were delivered here. I was rather bored waiting for you to wake up so I thought I should do some reading.”

“My notes though? How long was I out?”

“You were out for almost 2 hours. And yes, your notes. I didn’t have anything else to read. I must say Molly, you have a penchant of being methodical and organised in your note taking. Not surprising, considering how uptight you can be at times.” Sherlock commented.

Molly looked at Sherlock who was smiling but not condescendingly, the way he usually would when insulting her. This time, he was looking at her with delight.

She then burst into giggles and was later joined by Sherlock, laughing about how different their interactions are now compared to their heated argument a few hours ago.

“If only I knew that it only takes an explosion for us to be in good terms, I would’ve brewed something explosive sooner. ” Molly said in between laughs.

“Don’t joke Molly.” Sherlock said good-naturedly.

The two spent the time talking and when John and Mary returned, it was to see a laughing Molly and a very animated Sherlock having a lively conversation.

“You’re awake!” Mary rushed to Molly.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine now. Madam Pomfrey has checked up on me earlier and said that I could go back to the dormitories tomorrow.”

“And you two are…” John asked.

“We have put it all behind us, John. And we have forgiven each other.” Sherlock said and Molly rolled her eyes at the dramatic words.

“Really now.” John said his eyebrows raised.

“Yes. Turns out Molly Hooper is a decent person after all.”

“Wow such flattering words coming from the great Sherlock Holmes!” Molly exclaimed sarcastically.

“Of course!”

“It’s called sarcasm you dolt!” Molly punched his arm good-naturedly. 

And with this, Mary looked at her friends with a smile on her face. It was nice to finally see both Sherlock and Molly overcome their difference and be friends with each other.

“ _Now if only they could be more than that._ ” She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After their accident in Advanced Potions, Sherlock and Molly became fast friends. Things like that fell easily into place after both parties managed to get over their mutual distaste of one another. The fact that they also had to attend detention twice a week for almost a month, arranging cupboards, cleaning cauldrons and doing other menial tasks Slughorn gave them helped the two bond.

Sherlock has found Molly’s presence to be constant. They study together at the library, do potions together, sometimes do experiments whenever Sherlock gets bored, and on more than one occasion, Molly has accompanied him in one of his adventures (the case of the missing mandrake was one of his favorites). Suffice to say, Sherlock has gotten used to Molly being around.

And it also did not escape his attention that Molly is quite the girl. She was smart and clever. Sherlock Holmes is a proud man but at this point, he can say that he was wrong with his initial judgment concerning Molly Hooper. Molly was really fun to be with. Sherlock also didn’t miss the fact that she’s easy on the eyes, what with her long brown hair, expressive eyes and infectious smile, no wonder some of the boys in the castle would stare at her a bit longer than usual. 

Sherlock may or may not have entertained some jealous thoughts he’d have when that happens but he didn’t pay much attention to it. And whatever impressions he might have with his relationship with Molly, it’s nothing more than a friendly regard towards her.

That’s what he likes to insist on anyway.

* * *

“So…” John started.

“What?” Sherlock asked. It was Hogsmeade weekend. Both John and Sherlock were currently waiting at the Three Broomsticks for Mary and Molly who went quill-shopping. They were supposed to wait outside but it had started snowing and they thought it was better to wait with a few mugs of butterbeer warming them.

“You and Molly…” John continued.

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” 

“It’s exactly the answer to the question you’re about to ask. No.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!” John said.

Sherlock gave him a look.

“Okay, whatever, but why not? You two have been hanging out after that incident during potions class!”

“Well it’s because we have reconciled and you were right John. Molly _is_ a nice girl. I consider her presence and friendship valuable. You know how few of you guys I keep.” Sherlock sipped from his mug.

“Yeah, I know how small that circle is. But really. That’s it? Just friends?”

“You do know that caring – ”

“Yeah, yeah, caring is a disadvantage. But listen, can you not, for one second, see her in a different light?”

“No. I see her as one of my good friends.”

For a few moments, John thought Sherlock would say something more but they were interrupted by Mary and Molly’s arrival.

“Sorry we took so long!” Mary butted in. “Molly had a dilemma of looking for the perfect quill.”

“Um, yeah. Right.” Molly said, motioning to the paper bag from Scrivenshaft’s she was carrying.

Sherlock playfully rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. “It’s good you’re both here then!”

He turned to Molly with enthusiasm in his eyes, “I have something to show you.”

“Oh you do?” Molly asked with a weak smile.

“Yes!” he clapped his hands together. “You see, I did this small experiment with some potion we’ve brewed the last time and it has yielded interesting results.”

“I see, but… oh!” Molly was cut off when Sherlock took hold of some of her shopping bags. 

“Come now Molly, we’ll walk back together to the castle.” Sherlock said after leaving a few galleons to pay for their drinks.

“Actually,” Mary stepped in front of Sherlock, took back Molly’s stuff from him and handed it back to Molly. “Molly and I had to do something. Isn’t that right, Molly?”

Both Sherlock and Mary looked at her and Molly avoided Sherlock’s gaze.

“Um, yeah Sherlock. Mary and I actually have to do this thing…”

“Oh.” Sherlock said, failing to keep the disappointment from his voice. “No problem. Perhaps tomorrow then, Molly?”

“Perhaps.” Molly said before turning away, leaving the inn first. Mary said her goodbyes and the men were once again left alone.

“They are hiding something.” Sherlock said with a frown.

“Huh?” John asked, taking a sip from his butterbeer.

Sherlock crossed his arms and slumped down his seat.

“They’re hiding something and I intend to find out!”

* * *

“This is so wrong Mary! I should’ve controlled myself better!”

“It’s not something you could actually control, Molly.” Mary said as she ushered Molly into a small alcove in the hallway for privacy. 

Molly gave a bitter laugh. “How pathetic could it be? Just when I realised that I felt something more for Sherlock, I’ve already been rejected!” That was the reason why she whisked Mary away from John during their Hogsmead trip. Molly wanted to ask Mary for advice regarding how she just discovered she liked Sherlock and how to act on it.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Mary interrupted her thoughts. 

“You heard him Mary! He just doesn’t see me in that way.” Molly visibly cringed as she remembered the way she and Mary overheard the boys’ conversation. It wasn’t their intention to eavesdrop but when they saw how serious Sherlock was, they were more than curious. Before they knew it, they heard how Sherlock feels, or the lack thereof, about Molly.

“Oh my… I can’t actually face him now, can I?” Molly suddenly exclaimed. “With the way he is, he would probably deduce that I have feelings for him! Worse, he might use Legilimency on me and find out. This friendship we have would be in tatters! Merlin, what do I do???”

“Okay. Let’s be rational about this, Molly.” Mary said as she tried to calm down her friend who may very well be on the verge of a panic attack. “First, I don’t think Sherlock would _actually_ use the Legilimency spell on you.” Mary said.

Molly gave her a look. 

“Okay.” Mary conceded, “Our friend may more or less possess a bit of Slytherin in him that he might use Legilimency on you. But hey, it’s a perfect chance to practice your Occlumency skills.”

“No. I got it! I just have to distance myself from him. Yes, that’s it.” Molly said, almost bordering on hysterics.

“Are you mad?” Mary said loudly, a few students walking by turned to look at them curiously. Mary lowered her voice and whispered, “That would make it more obvious! He would be more curious as to why you’re avoiding him!”

“Then I’ll do it gradually. There really isn’t any other way.” Molly insisted.

“Well, you could actually try telling him your feelings you know.” Mary stated.

Molly looked at Mary like she grew an extra head.

“Molly if you would just listen to me, I see the way he looks at you, he must - ”

“Oh I know, I know!” Molly interrupted. “How about _no_?” Molly said. Before Mary can convince her stubborn friend otherwise, Molly walks away, her robes flowing behind her.

“Where are you going?” Mary called after her.

“The dorms!” Molly said as she sped through the hallway.

 _Great._ Mary threw her hands in defeat. She had _two idiot_ Ravenclaws for friends.

* * *

Later that evening, Mary entered the Great Hall and spotted her boyfriend and his friend at the Gryffindor table. She took the vacant seat next to John. Sherlock was beside him, ignoring the food in front of him as usual.

“Where’s Molly?” he asked. John gave him a knowing smirk and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Oh, well, I guess she isn’t feeling well.” Mary flippantly said.

“You guess?” 

“Well, she sounded a bit tired when she went up the Ravenclaw dorms. I’m assuming she’s sleeping it off.” Mary shrugged.

“Is she sick? She looked out of sorts earlier.” Sherlock asked.

“Why don’t you check on her later, mate?” John asked.

“Might as well do it now.” Sherlock said as he stood and took his leave.

* * *

“Molly?”

Molly looked up from the book she’s reading to see her roommate Meena approaching her.

“Oh hey Meena, what’s up?”

“Sherlock Holmes is waiting for you in the common room” Meena said with a knowing smile.

“He is? Did he say why?” Molly’s heart skipped a beat.

“Well no. You might as well go down and check.” 

After basically fleeing to her dorm room, Molly realised that Mary may be right. She can’t avoid Sherlock completely. Though she can lessen their meetings she can’t very well avoid him in their own common room. Molly reluctantly put her book aside and stood. She slowly made her way down to the common room and she saw Sherlock sitting on the settee, a small brown paper bag beside him.

Molly steadied herself and walked towards him. “Hey Sherlock.”

“Molly.” He nodded. “We missed you at dinner earlier. Are you sick? Mary said you weren’t feeling well.” Sherlock said, a sliver of concern evident on his face.

“Oh Mary said that? No, I’m fine. Just a bit tired. I wanted to sleep it off for an hour but I guess I slept through dinner.” It wasn’t technically the truth, but there’s no need for Sherlock to know.

Sherlock stared at her and she’s waiting to be called out for the lie but he just sighed. He handed her the brown paper bag. “Here.”

Molly took it and opened it to see a few snacks inside. “Oh. That’s thoughtful of you Sherlock. Thank you.” she said with a smile.

“No problem.” Sherlock said, avoiding her gaze. Molly thought she saw Sherlock’s face turn red but it must have been just her imagination.

Molly cleared her throat. “See you tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” Sherlock said but he wasn’t sure Molly heard it as she was already walking away from him.

 _How odd._ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“I was right John!” Sherlock exclaimed as he paced in front of his friend.

“About what?” John asked.

“Molly! Something’s going on with her. And I can’t figure it out.” Sherlock sulked as he took the seat beside John. 

“What made you think that?” 

“Well, she’s cancelled on me. Again. Without reason! She never does that.” 

“Maybe something came up. You’re reading too much into this.”

Sherlock frowned and continued sulking much to the chagrin of his friend. A day after he got her food from the great hall, they had a prior meeting scheduled. He had informed her that they were checking out the results of their experiment. When he met her at the common room that day, she was in a rush as she said that she needed a rain check. She then sped away from the room and out to godric knows where.

Disgruntled, Sherlock let it go.

The next day, they were in their Ancient studies class. Class just ended and he was just about to approach her when Molly once again bolted past him calling after her, “Rain check again to tomorrow, I promise!”. Sherlock, in a huff of annoyance, stomped out of the class and checked on the results of their experiment alone.

Whatever caused Molly to be in this state, he would definitely find out.

* * *

As Slughorn dismissed the class, Molly immediately rushed out of the potions classroom, not even waiting for Sherlock to gather up his stuff. He’s starting to get inquisitive as to why Molly’s been distant and for now, Molly doesn’t have an excuse. Ever since she has realised she felt things for Sherlock, she was out of sorts. Her initial plan of not avoiding Sherlock went down the drain the moment she laid eyes on the man.

She tugged on her robes as she power-walked down the hall, hoping to outrun Sherlock without being obvious. She needed to find Mary and talk to her. Yes, that’s what she needs to do. She – 

“Molly!” Sherlock got hold of her wrist and stopped her on her tracks.

“Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed. 

“What has you in a hurry? You left your book.” Sherlock said, confused, as he handed her the book. 

“Thank you Sherlock, I’m sorry but I have to rush somewhere. Catch you later!” Molly took the book quickly and started to walk away when she felt herself hit something.

“What the hell?” Molly exclaimed, looking back at Sherlock who was looking above them.

Molly realised he was looking at the enchanted mistletoe growing a few inches over their heads.

“Oh no.” Molly breathed. She chanced a look at Sherlock whose face didn’t give anything away.  _ This has got to be a cruel joke. _

“Christmas is nearing Molly. I’m afraid the castle has started with the enchanted mistletoes.” Sherlock said, barely glancing at the sniggering students that passed by them.

“I’m sorry about this, Sherlock.” Whatever prompted Molly to apologize, she didn’t know. What she does know is she had to say something just to break the awkward silence between them.

“This is hardly your fault. I understand that this is a holiday tradition forced upon us.” Sherlock said matter of factly. “Best to get this over with then.”

Molly looked up at Sherlock to see his face move closer to hers. His lips inches away from hers. She felt her lips tingle as she realised Sherlock’s eyes on her lips.

“You do know I have to do more than a peck to break the spell?” Sherlock whispered as he tipped her chin up with his hand.

Molly gave an imperceptible nod, afraid to break the atmosphere if she said anything. She closed her eyes and braced herself.

Soft lips descended on hers and she bit back a gasp. A few seconds later, she felt Sherlock’s lips move over hers, prompting her to kiss him back. 

_ Sod it.  _ Molly thought as she started moving her lips against his. She answered in kind. Their kiss was a gentle one, unhurried, but it made Molly heat up. So this is what it feels like kissing Sherlock Holmes. Kissing him felt right. She was tempted to run her hands through his soft curls but she balled her fists on her sides.

She barely registered how long they had their lips locked until Sherlock pulled away, his face a mask of indifference. 

“That should settle it.” He said, sounding unaffected. He pointed upwards and sure enough the mistletoe was gone.

Molly was breathless, she can feel her cheeks heating up, but it frustrated her to no end that Sherlock appeared to be impervious when she was in disarray. She couldn’t help but look at Sherlock blankly, eyes blinking in disbelief.

“Problem, Molly?” He inquired, confusion finally marring his features. 

“No, just that I need to go.” Molly said, not looking at him.

“I see.” Sherlock said. Molly nodded in acknowledgement before leaving him alone.

* * *

“If you saw his face, Mary. I swear...” Molly fumed as she explained everything that happened with Sherlock.

“Totally nothing?” Mary carefully asked. Molly was in a mood. She hasn’t seen her friend fume like this.

“Nothing!” Molly exclaimed. She finally took a seat beside her friend, shoulders slumped in defeat. “It’s tiring. Liking someone who doesn’t like you back.”

“We don’t know that, Molly.” Mary reasoned. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Maybe he’s just being careful, or he’s just really good at hiding his emotions.”

“I just have to move on, Mary. I also can’t avoid him any longer. Before the mistletoe incident, he has been inquisitive with how I keep cancelling on him and our meetings.” Molly explained. Her frustrations aside, she remembered Sherlock’s confusion and disappointment whenever she made up excuses to leave him hanging. Though the thought of liking him as more than a friend left Molly in a quandary, she did admit she’s being a shitty friend to Sherlock right now, what with all the avoiding she’s doing. Plus, she did miss their experiments and their time spent together.

“I did tell you that plan was gonna backfire.” Mary can’t help the quip.

“I know.” Molly grumbled.

“Why don’t you just try talking to him? Take the risk.” Mary stated. 

“No!” Molly said in horror. “He can never know. I don’t think I can take the humiliation that comes with the rejection.”

It’s senseless talking to Molly now, there’s no changing her stubborn friend’s mind.

“It’ll be hard but I have to do it.” Molly said with resolve. 

* * *

“Look, Molly can we talk?” Sherlock asked Molly as he cornered her. “And please before you say you have to rush somewhere, this will be quick. I just need to talk to you.”

Molly sighed. She squared up her shoulders and decided to stop the nonsense and just go on about as they usually are.

With that, Molly offered a smile. “I’m not rushing. Walk with me to the library?” She asked.

Sherlock nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sherlock broke it.

“I’m sorry if I might sound forthright but where have you been running to the past days Molly? I have concluded that I might have done something offensive that I didn’t know. Is this about the kiss?” Sherlock asked carefully, clearly uncomfortable.

“Oh, no, no. As you said, that was just tradition forced upon us. We don’t have to get weird about it.” 

“You haven’t done anything Sherlock” Molly assured him. “It’s just that I have this thing going on. But it’s okay. Things are being handled alright.”

When Molly didn’t continue Sherlock asked, “Is it personal?”

“Yes. It is.” Molly said apologetically.

“No, it’s okay. I won’t prod further. I just want to be sure that you’re safe and not in any trouble.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Everything’s fine now. I just needed a few days to myself.” Molly said. Thankful that Sherlock didn’t push any further.

Sherlock gave her a nod and they resumed their walk to the library in companionable silence.

_ That went well. _ Molly thought. 

Well maybe except for the sinking feeling in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this is how mistletoes work in the wizarding world, but I needed an excuse for a Sherlolly smooch lol.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, I enjoy reading them! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this chapter is a few days late, but don't fret, it's a bit longer than usual. I also updated the chapter count to 6. It might reach 7 chapters depending on how things go. 
> 
> PS I love reading your comments! Thank you for the kudos as well <3

“So, have you figured out what Molly’s been up to?” John asked as he and Sherlock walked towards the great hall.

Sherlock mumbled an affirmative.

“And?” John pressed on, clearly not satisfied with Sherlock’s answer.

“She had some problems she needed to attend to. Problems which I’m not privy to, apparently.” Sherlock sulked.

“Oh? Is that disappointment I hear?” John inquired.

“Well yes.” Sherlock huffed out. “I would like to think Molly and I are close enough to be able to trust each other with our problems. You’d think she’d be able to open up to me, right?”

“Well,” John paused, looking thoughtful. “Unless Molly thinks you’re not the appropriate person to talk said problem about.”

“What do you mean John?”

“Just that, I don’t think Molly would be comfortable to approach you with problems such as, say boy problems. She’d be much more comfortable opening up to Mary.” John shrugged. 

The picture of Molly and him kissing under the mistletoe suddenly flashed through Sherlock’s mind. “Are you saying Molly’s got boy problems?” Sherlock asked.

“I’m just saying it _could_ be that.” John reasoned out.

“But that can’t be possible. She told me not to get weird about the kiss.” Sherlock muttered. 

“What? What kiss?” John asked, stopping in his tracks, checking to see if he heard right.

“Oh, Molly and I kissed the other day.” Sherlock stated plainly.

“What!?” John exclaimed, his eyes as round as saucers.

“Oh none of that look John, please. We were trapped under an enchanted mistletoe.”

“Well, how was it?” John nudged him, giving him a knowing look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’ve kissed your girlfriend before right?” Sherlock reasoned out.

“Well yeah, but did you feel any different?” John asked. 

It wasn’t Sherlock’s first kiss. That’s to be sure. He had experimented a few times before when he was curious. But how did Sherlock feel after the kiss he and Molly shared? Needless to say, kissing Molly Hooper was different. Sherlock, who was usually not fond of any physical contact, found the notion of kissing Molly Hooper again _appealing_. In fact, he would likely do it again if given the chance. When he remembered the feel of her soft lips against his, he recalled his heart rate speeding up. He also wanted to cup her face with both of his hands to deepen the kiss.

But, rationality poured over him like a bucket of ice water when he realised that kissing Molly Hooper would only bring a slew of complications. He didn’t want to deal with changes. And he was rather fond of the way things were. He didn’t need anything upsetting the balance he has with Molly. 

And so when their mistletoe kiss ended, it took everything of Sherlock to regain control and appear impassive after his kiss with Molly. He wouldn’t want to look affected and trigger questions from Molly.

But he wouldn’t tell _these_ to John.

So ever the growing liar, Sherlock replied once again with a “No, I didn’t feel anything.”

John who was clearly hoping for a different answer, looked disappointed. “Huh. Really.” 

“And besides,” Sherlock followed, needing to change the topic. “I think she was lucky that she got trapped underneath the enchanted mistletoe with me. Molly getting trapped with someone else would have been an embarrassing situation for her.”

“Who are you to say that though?” John asked, his eyebrows arched. “Molly might have preferred to be trapped under the mistletoe with someone else.”

“She would have?” Sherlock asked with clear distaste. The thought of Molly kissing some other bloke leaving him feeling oddly incensed.

“Well yeah. For all we know she might like someone.” John shrugged.

“She’ll tell us that though, right?” Sherlock was quizzical. 

“I don’t know. Maybe Mary.” John said. He looked at Sherlock’s confused expression then proceeded to explain, “Molly is an attractive girl. The Hogwarts male populace is not blind, Sherlock.”

“But that should not happen.” Sherlock stated.

“Are you jealous?” John asked incredulously. 

Sherlock squinted at John, “I’m not. How many times have I told you that I don’t have any feelings for Molly?”

“Sure, tell yourself that.” John shrugged. He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to walk towards the great hall, leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_Jealous?_

The notion was absurd to Sherlock. He refuses to believe that he was jealous. He replayed his conversation with John yesterday and what it implicates.

 _Nope. Definitely not jealous._ Sherlock shuddered at the thought. Being jealous goes to mean that he has feelings of some sort towards Molly, and the last time Sherlock checked, it was nonexistent. So it was impossible. He shook his head as if it helped cement the thought.

Molly, who was reading a book beside him, was startled from the sudden movement.

“You okay?” she asked. He was with Molly and Mary at their usual spot in the library, waiting for John.

“I’m fine.” he bit out, avoiding her gaze. Molly raised her eyebrows at this and looked at Mary who was sitting across them.

“Sheesh, a bit touchy today are we, Sherlock?” Mary quipped.

Sherlock squinted his eyes, “I don’t think I was talking to you, Mary.”

“Best we leave him alone.” Molly rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, clearly used to one of Sherlock’s various moods. 

Mary agreed and mumbled, “Definitely in a mood.”

Sherlock, not one for getting teamed up on huffed out, “Where the hell is John anyway?”

As if summoned, John appeared by their table, accompanied by a guy in Gryffindor robes. Sherlock noted that the unknown man has his eyes set on Molly. Sherlock then chanced a look at the girl beside him who’s still immersed in her book.

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late.” John greeted them.

Sherlock looked on as Mary smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before turning to the stranger. “Oh, you’re here Greg!” 

“Hello Mary.” Greg greeted her. “I hope I’m not interrupting you guys.”

Sherlock scoffed and John shot him a warning glare. 

“No of course not!” Mary said. “Greg, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, Greg Lestrade.” 

Greg stretched out a hand to Sherlock, “Pleasure to meet you mate.”

Sherlock reluctantly reached his hand then mumbled, “Wish I could say the same.”

“I’m sorry?” Greg faltered, not sure if he heard right.

“Don’t mind him Greg.” John nervously laughed before giving Sherlock a pointed look. 

Mary rolled her eyes at Sherlock’s childish antics but this was nothing new. “And this is Molly Hooper. I’ve mentioned her to you before.” Molly looked up to see the stranger looking at her with interest.

“Oh, hi.” Molly said. “You’re one of Gryffindor’s chasers right?”

“You know your quidditch stuff huh.” he nodded in appreciation. “Pleasure to finally meet you.” Greg smiled widely as he took Molly’s hand in his and gave it a firm shake. Sherlock noticed the way Lestrade’s hand lingered a bit longer than necessary. 

“I’ve been to a few games or two.” Molly said with an indulgent smile. “Also, _‘pleasure to finally meet’_ me huh?”

“Mary and John may or may not have mentioned you to me.” Greg said with a playful wink.

Sherlock watched the exchange carefully, noting the apparent growing attraction of Greg to Molly. He was stone-faced as he deduced Lestrade in front of him. Presently in his 7th year, ambidextrous, athletic. Just got out of a relationship. Attracted to Molly. 

_Also currently flirting with Molly._

Sherlock’s mood turned sour.

“Well it was nice meeting you two.” Lestrade said. “See you around.” Lestrade’s eyes lingered at Molly before he went away.

“What was that about John?” Sherlock demanded. 

“What? He wanted to meet you guys.”

“You mean he wanted to meet Molly.” Sherlock deadpanned.

“What are you on about mate?” John asked, clearly in confusion. “He was on his way to the library as well so we decided to walk together here.”

“He clearly has eyes for Molly.” Sherlock pointed out.

“He does?” Mary asked. They all looked at Molly to see her blushing. 

Somehow the sight made Sherlock’s mood sour even further.

“You’re honestly entertaining his interest?” Sherlock asked, shocked. 

“And she should!” Mary cut in before Molly could say anything. “Greg is a great guy! Right Molly?” 

“Well I don’t know, I just met him.” Molly said. 

Sherlock was about to say something in agreement when Molly continued. “He is a looker though.” Molly said, her cheeks reddening further. 

That comment left Sherlock stewing in frustration for the better part of the afternoon.

* * *

Molly exited the Ravenclaw dorms when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Greg approaching.

“Oh! Hi Greg.” She greeted him with a smile. “You’re ways away from the Gryffindor Tower.”

“I fancied a walk around the castle.” he replied back with an easy smile. 

“A walk that brought you to the west part of the castle?” Molly joked.

“Well, that and I was hoping to bump into someone.” Greg said sheepishly. “Are you on your way to class?”

“Yes. Potions.” Molly answered.

“Can I walk you there?” Greg asked.

Molly tilted her head to the side, considering Greg. She then remembered how Sherlock said that Greg likes her. And knowing Sherlock, what he said wasn't a baseless statement. Mary had confessed later that day when they were both alone that she may have mentioned to John to bring Greg around to meet Molly.

Molly knew Mary was only helping her and that Mary’s intentions came from a good place, but for godric’s sake, the timing is so off. She still wasn’t over Sherlock, and now Mary was saddling her with the attention of another man. She wasn’t sure how to handle it. Does she entertain Greg's interest? Does she mope and pine for Sherlock who isn’t interested? Or will she ignore everything and carry on as if nothing happened and enjoy her last year in Hogwarts single?

She was broken from her long-winded thoughts when Greg prodded her. “Molly?”

“Sure.” She finally said.

They walked in awkward silence before Greg cleared his throat and started, “Molly, I’d like to ask, are you free this Hogsmeade weekend? I was thinking maybe you’d like to go to Madam Puddifoot’s? With me?”

“Well,” Molly thought it over. Madam Puddifoot’s is where Hogwarts students usually go for a tête-à-tête. If she accepts Greg’s invite, she’ll be putting one foot through the door and she wasn’t sure if she wanted that. Besides, Hogsmeade weekend was reserved for her friends, that and sometimes shopping with Sherlock for his experiments. 

_But it won’t hurt to get to know the guy._ Molly thought. One date wouldn't hurt. She was genuinely curious of Greg as well and thought him a person she could enjoy hanging out with when they get past the initial awkwardness.

And if things lead to something good... Why not, _right?_

So with a decisive nod, Molly accepted Greg's invite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was awfully late. Sorry for the delay.  
> I don't think I've mentioned it, but this work is un-beta'd so mistakes are mine.
> 
> I won't let you guys wait any further, on to the last chapter!

Suffice to say, it was a different Hogsmeade trip for Molly. Greg waited for her at the castle entrance and they walked together to Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the busy village, Greg led her towards Honeydukes before going to Madam Puddifoot’s. 

As usual, Madam Puddifoot’s was packed. They were currently sitting in a cosy, secluded corner and Molly was grateful she didn’t have a direct view of the couples currently at the establishment. She started the day with apprehension but later relaxed and enjoyed Greg’s company. He was nothing but a gentleman and he also had a sense of humor that Molly found refreshing. 

She was sipping her cup of Chamomile Tea when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

“What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” Molly consciously asked, reaching to her face to check if a stray piece of the toffee pudding she ate ended up anywhere else other than her mouth.

Greg chuckled, “No, no. There’s nothing on your face.”

“It’s just that I really enjoyed hanging out with you today.” Greg took a deep breath, steeling himself, “I like you, Molly. And I’d really want a repeat of today if that’s okay with you.”

Molly had fun but she knew she couldn’t agree to another date with Greg. She’d be stringing the poor guy along. Much to her chagrin, she still had feelings for Sherlock, no matter how she knew in her heart that her attention would be unwanted. 

“ _I must be a masochist._ ” She thought drily. Though it wasn’t for lack of trying, she just couldn’t see Greg in anything but only a friendly regard. 

She looked up to see Greg waiting for her response with an expectant look. “I enjoyed your company today as well. You’re a great guy, Greg. It’s just that... I don’t think I can accept your invitation. I don’t want to lead you on by accepting it.” Molly said sincerely. “I know what it’s like to be in a position where you like someone and never have your feelings reciprocated.” She finished with a sad smile.

Greg let out a sigh of defeat then smiled. “I understand. Thank you for being honest Molly. And, well, not counting the rejection, I had fun today as well and I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“Thank you.” Molly said in relief.

“So I’m not wrong to assume that you still like this person?”

“You’re not wrong. I’m trying to forget it actually, but I’m spectacularly failing at it. For all I know, I’ll be doomed to it being one-sided.” Molly laughed humorlessly.

“It’s Sherlock isn’t it?” Greg said with a knowing smirk.

Molly choked on the tea she was drinking. She cleared her throat, “That obvious?”

Greg chuckled and nodded in amusement. “Quite. But let me tell you this, he’s a fool for not seeing what’s in front of him.”

* * *

That very moment, Sherlock Holmes was found creeping and stalking around Hogsmeade. He was hiding in an alley while watching the entrance of Madam Puddifoot’s where Molly and Lestrade disappeared to, minutes ago. 

Sherlock can’t still get over the fact that Molly had blown him off for Greg Lestrade and now, he was discretely following the couple. 

Yesterday, before all this madness, he had asked Molly to accompany him to Dervish and Banges as he wanted to check something out.

_“Oh, I’m sorry Sherlock, but I promised Greg I’d go with him to Hogsmeade tomorrow.” Molly said._

_“Greg?” Sherlock echoed, ignoring the heavy feeling he suddenly felt._

_“You know? John’s quidditch team mate?” Molly looked at him confused._

_“But we’ve always gone to Hogsmeade together with John and Mary.” Sherlock blurted out._

_“We do, don’t we?” Molly said wistfully. She turned to look at Sherlock and sighed. “I’ve already given my word to accompany him tomorrow though.”_

_“What will you be doing?” he demanded._

_Molly shrugged. “He has invited me to Madam Puddifoot’s for tea.”_

_Madam Puddifoot’s._ Sherlock thought with a sneer. 

“Oi, aren’t we getting a move on?” Mary hissed behind Sherlock. “My legs are falling asleep from all the crouching we’re doing out in the bloody cold!”

Sherlock didn’t argue with Mary about the weather. It was colder than the last time they went out for Hogsmeade weekend but he didn’t appreciate the snarky comment. He had invited John to accompany him and follow Molly, but he should’ve known better for John to be able to keep it a secret. In the end, Mary found out and now the three of them are hiding in an alley.

“I don’t recall inviting you to this excursion.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at Mary.

“What, and miss you stalk Molly and her date? I think not! You could ruin this for her!” Mary whispered harshly.

“I gave John my word that I won’t! I just wanted to make sure Molly is not taken advantage of.” Sherlock reasoned out. Careful not to show that _that_ wasn’t the only reason why he was shadowing Molly.

“You underestimate her. She’s not stupid you know.” Mary said incredulously, clearly baffled at what Sherlock just said.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s Lestrade I don’t trust!” Sherlock threw his hands in the air.

“Well, you should really cut him some slack. He’s a good bloke! He’s one of my friends, surely that ought to count for something.” Mary said, annoyed that she needed to defend her friend against this stubborn idiot.

“Umm,” John butt in, clearly seeing the need to pacify the both of them, “Hate to break the unnecessary bickering, but Molly and Greg just stepped out of the tea shop.”

The three of them glanced at the entrance to see Molly and Greg linger in front of the shop. They exchanged a few words and shared a hug before they went their separate ways.

“Now what?” John asked. Sherlock was busy interpreting what happened but from this distance and the lack of a more astute observation, he couldn’t tell if Molly’s date went well or not.

“I don’t know about you but I’m heading to the Three Broomsticks for some warm butterbeer.” Mary grumbled. “I don’t, for the life of me, get why you’d have to subject yourself to this kind of antic when you can just be upfront and confront Molly directly with whatever’s bothering you!” Mary stomped out of the alleyway followed by John.

Sherlock straightened his cloak and followed the couple begrudgingly.

* * *

The next morning, they were at the great hall. Breakfast just finished and the long tables were cleared out of food. It was Sunday and a number of students were at the hall. Sundays usually found students relaxing in their respective common rooms but after enjoying the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year yesterday, reality came down upon the students as they scrambled to finish all of their homeworks. It was a week before Christmas break and as usual, most of them are just eager for school to be over.

Mary, John, and Molly were all doing their homework while Sherlock was in his mind palace. Molly hid her smile as she glanced at Sherlock’s content disposition and took note of the Christmas decorations scattered around the hall instead. The vaulted ceiling was charmed to have snow falling for the rest of the holiday season and a number of enchanted wreaths floated mid-air. Given that it was their last year at Hogwarts, Molly, Sherlock, Mary, and John have decided to spend Christmas at the castle and attend the annual Christmas Feast held by Hogwarts. 

Mary let out a yawn and stretched the kinks out of her neck, “Arithmancy always gives me a headache, remind me again why I even try?”

Molly, who was doing the same work, looked over at Mary’s homework. “Tell me which part you’re having trouble with, I’ll help.”

“Maybe later. I’d rather take a break now.” Mary said as she reached into Molly’s container of Pink Coconut Ice and popped a few shimmering pink squares to her mouth, “Godric, these things are the best.” Mary groaned in approval. 

“Have a few more.” Molly smiled. “Greg bought me a few so I have a stash of sweets hiding in my trunk right now.”

“Right! Which reminds me, how did your date with Greg go?” Mary asked, looking much more eager than she did when she was tackling her Arithmancy homework earlier. John, who was writing a letter to his parents, stopped to listen as well. 

“I enjoyed our day out.” Molly started. “We went to Honeydukes and he bought me some sweets. Then we went to Madam Puddifoot’s right after. He was fun to be with. It was really a nice day. But I had to - ”

Then they heard Sherlock scoff. “Shame.”

All three heads turned to look at him. “Problem, mate?” John carefully asked, noting that Sherlock has started to become agitated.

“Nothing really. Just that I expected you not to be so predictable like other girls, Molly.” Sherlock said, one of his eyebrows rising.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

“Tut-tut. Gushing over men. I expected more, to be quite frank.” Sherlock said dismissively with a shrug. 

“And your taste in men.” Sherlock let out a visible shudder. “Surely you can do better than _Lestrade_ for a boyfriend.”

Mary was about to interrupt when John motioned for her to back down, clearly sensing that the two Ravenclaws needed to hash it out.

“If I knew you were this easy, I would’ve showered you my most undivided attention.” Sherlock said with a wry voice.

Molly sucked in a breath. She felt her heart drop. “You don’t mean that.” She said, her voice shaking.

Sherlock shrugged. 

“I’ll have you know that Greg is a perfect gentleman with a sense of humor. And he’s not my boyfriend.” Molly cleared her books and stuffed it in her bag at record speed and left the great hall, her cloak billowing behind her.

“Have I told you that for someone so smart, you can be incredibly thick and stupid?” Mary exclaimed at Sherlock as she packed her things and ran after Molly.

“I’ve messed up, haven’t I?” Sherlock said.

“Big time, mate.” John sighed.

* * *

The next day, there was no sign of Molly at the Ravenclaw common room when Sherlock descended from his room. They usually would meet there to head out together for breakfast but he didn’t see her around. He asked Meena, one of Molly’s roommates for her whereabouts but came up with nothing.

And as Sherlock expected, Molly was also a no-show during breakfast at the great hall. This made Sherlock uneasy. He really wanted to talk to Molly. His behavior was atrocious and inexcusable. He shouldn’t have let his anger get the better of him. He should’ve known better.

But Sherlock can’t unring the bell. He has hurt Molly and knowing that he hurt her made him terribly guilty. And weirdly enough, his heart felt heavy. 

He finally caught sight of Molly later that day, on the way to Advanced Potions. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to her.

“Molly!” Sherlock was panting as he tried catching his breath. 

“Oh. Hey Sherlock.” Molly greeted.

“I would like to apologize. I was out of line yesterday. I didn’t know what came over me, it was uncalled for and I was being a bad friend. I shouldn’t have said those things. I hurt you and I - ”

“Don’t worry Sherlock. I’d rather just forget about the whole ordeal.” Molly said resignedly.

Sherlock expected rage and anger, even dismissal but instead found indifference in Molly’s expression. Sherlock tried to deduce her further but other than the discomfort she’s feeling from his gaze, he was having a hard time trying to gauge whatever Molly was thinking. Before he could say anything more, they were interrupted by their potions professor.

“Miss Hooper and Mister Holmes.” Slughorn boomed from the classroom. “Would both of you grace us with your presence in today’s lecture or would both of you rather dilly-dally by the door?”

“I’m sorry professor. We’re coming in.” Molly said apologetically as she left Sherlock to go to their work station.

Molly was quiet the whole time. Sherlock wasn’t ignored but Molly was different. She only talked to him when she needed to. His questions were also answered but other than that, Molly did not talk to him. Which was very unlike her given the Molly he knew.

After the class was dismissed, Sherlock once again reached out to her. “Are we okay?”

“Yes. I just think I need space.” Molly said, before going out of the room alone.

And for days it has gone like that. Even after school has officially finished and Christmas break started.

When they were with Mary and John, Molly never initiated any conversation between them. And when Sherlock would start making conversation, she would keep her answers short, finishing the conversation abruptly. She’d rather talk to Mary and John or bury her nose in a book and read. 

Given that they had free time since it was Christmas break, Sherlock tried inviting her for an experiment but she declined. Sherlock was admittedly at a loss and the situation baffled him to no end. It was like he wasn’t forgiven at all, despite the fact that Molly said everything’s okay between them. He’d prefer her to be angry at him than be whatever he was to her right now. It’s like he’s not even worth getting angry at anymore. 

* * *

Molly woke up and checked the clock on her bedside table. The clock read 8:27 AM. A quick peek around the room told her that her roommates - those who decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as well - also had the same idea of sleeping in. She snuggled deeper under the covers and her eyes were already drifting close when she suddenly remembered what day it was.

 _It’s Christmas_.

Molly would have hoped for Christmas to be different and fun this year, especially after befriending Sherlock and John, but with the recent events, she’s not quite sure how she feels about Christmas now.

She had mentioned to Mary a few days before their winter break that she was thinking of going home for Christmas instead of celebrating it at Hogwarts as she initially planned. That remark earned her a rather threatening glare from Mary, who said that they have already made plans together and that it was quite rude of her to back out at the last minute. When Molly prepared to argue, Mary countered with, “Sherlock Holmes is not worth ruining our Christmas plans for, Molly.” 

Molly did not attempt to try anything at all after that remark.

Her current feelings for Sherlock were at odds. Most times she’d like him to be at the receiving end of a few hexes while sometimes, she missed the way they would argue over the results of their experiment. It was hard for Molly to ignore the stricken look he had on his face when she rejected his invitation of conducting an experiment a few days ago. She so badly wanted to cave in and just enjoy his company.

But she knew she needed the time away from him. She hoped it would be enough to cool down the anger she felt at Sherlock’s hurtful words. She was still confused with whatever brought on Sherlock’s tantrum but she knew he had a reason behind it.

She took a deep breath and reluctantly got out of her warm bed as she promised her friends to have breakfast together with them. They were to hand out their Christmas gifts after breakfast at the great hall.

Molly slowly made her way through the castle and finally arrived at her destination. She scanned the hall for her friends and found them huddled at the end of a long table.

Shaking away her melancholic mood aside, she greeted them. “Good morning everyone. Happy Christmas!” 

“Happy Christmas, Molly!” Mary engulfed her in a warm hug which she returned. She then proceeded to give John her greeting and a hug.

Sherlock then looked up to catch her gaze, she gave him a small smile before taking the seat beside him, “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, Molly.” Sherlock said in his deep voice, before dropping his gaze back to the food before him. They all enjoyed their breakfast with light and fun conversation until they finished eating and the post arrived. A number of owls swooped into the great hall bearing letters and gifts for the students.

After having read through letters, Christmas cards and opening a few gifts, the four friends proceeded with their gift-giving. A few quips and friendly teasing were exchanged as the group traded gifts and finally, Sherlock turned to Molly and gave her a paper bag. 

Molly looked at him curiously but he was averting his eyes and was intent on staring at something else. She took the bag and opened it to see a book. And it’s not just any book. It’s _The Primordial Foundations of Potions_ by Sorrel Goldfinch.

“How-” Molly looked at Sherlock with awe. “How did you manage to get a copy of this?” Molly carefully caressed the dark blue leather cover of the book.

“This isn’t even released yet!” Molly said in a near-whisper.

“Let’s just say that I owe Mycroft a few favors.” Sherlock shrugged as he busied himself opening the rest of his presents.

“Thank you Sherlock. I love it.” Molly said sincerely. Sherlock looked at her then and gave her a smile.

She gave him his gift. “Here you go.”

Sherlock regarded the gift for a minute as if deducing the contents of the box. “You could open it you know.” Molly commented.

Sherlock opened it and found an enchanted miniature skeleton model.

“Try tapping a part with your wand.” Molly instructed.

Sherlock did so and the name of the bone part appeared. 

“I know it’s not much, but I figured you would appreciate knowing -”

“It’s perfect Molly, thank you.” Sherlock said, looking directly at her, giving her a warm smile.

Molly felt her cheeks redden at the sight and averted her eyes. She found Mary watching the whole exchange with a smirk. 

“So!” Mary cleared her throat. “See you all later at the Christmas Feast then?” 

* * *

That evening, the Christmas feast commenced. The rest of the students and teachers convened at the great hall, seated at one long table where food was abundant. 

Maybe it was because it’s Christmas but Sherlock noticed that Molly had loosened up a bit around him that night. She was not as distant as she was the past few days, even striking up a pleasant conversation with him while they had dinner.

With a smile, Sherlock remembered Molly’s reaction to his gift that morning. He initially dreaded the idea of asking Mycroft for help to get the book but found it now that a few favors for the man were bearable when he saw how Molly loved his gift.

After dinner finished, Molly excused herself, leaving him alone. He looked around to see that John and Mary also left the table and were mingling with the other students.

He contemplated heading out early as he’s not much for socializing. He stood and made to leave but was intercepted by someone.

“Come to scold me again, Mary?” Sherlock asked resignedly.

Mary tutted. “We know very well you’ve been swimming in guilt ever since you had your falling out with Molly. You’re suffering enough.”

The two friends shared a companionable silence as they stared at the crowd of students having fun. Mary cleared her throat and Sherlock looked at his friend. “I know you think feeling for someone is your weakness, but you’re wrong. It’s your strength, Sherlock.”

Sherlock let out a dry laugh. “I believe, Mary, that you are getting on my nerves.”

“And I believe that you’re in denial.” Mary countered.

Sherlock looked pensive for a while before giving in, “I have, haven’t I?”

Mary nodded in agreement, sipping her butterbeer. “If it makes you feel any better Sherlock, Molly is head over heels for you.” Mary quipped.

“Wh - she is?” 

“Yup.” Mary said nonchalantly. “Well, that was before you royally mucked it up. If you could make things right with her you might stand a chance.”

John chose the moment to enter the conversation.

“What are we talking about?” John asked.

“Oh nothing major, just your friend having epiphanies.” Mary said, motioning to a Sherlock whose mouth is catching flies.

“Oh. I see.” John nodded knowingly, giving Mary a look. “I saw Molly going out of the hall you know, she said she wanted to go to the astronomy tower for some alone time.” John said, giving Sherlock a wink. 

“I know what you two are on about!” Sherlock regarded.

“Then you should know that that’s the cue for you to go after Molly.” John deadpanned. 

“Right.” Sherlock said before dashing out of the great hall.

“I believe our work here is done.” Mary commented after a moment.

John just laughed and gave his girlfriend a kiss. “Are you sure you’re a Gryffindor?”

* * *

Molly looked over the expanse of the Hogwarts grounds covered in snow. The Christmas feast was fun. Despite her early apprehension of spending Christmas at Hogwarts, she was thankful for Mary for knocking some sense into her. She did enjoy herself tonight.

She fought a shiver when a gust of wind hit her. Amidst the merriment at the great hall, she started feeling stifled and had to excuse herself from her friends after dinner to get some fresh air. The astronomy tower was always a place where she could count to get some peace and quiet. She deeply inhaled the cold, biting air to help clear her head.

“Molly.” 

“Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed as she looked behind her and saw Sherlock step out from the shadows. “You’ve got to stop creeping up on people like that!”

“I apologize.” he murmured.

There was a heavy silence that followed. Both knew that they were walking on thin ice.

Sherlock finally cleared his throat before taking a step closer to Molly. “I have a few things I’d like to say, Molly.”

Molly was not ready for another confrontation hence she was half tempted to turn away and leave him but something in the way that Sherlock looked made her curious as to what he wanted to say. “I’m all ears.”

Molly saw Sherlock visibly ready himself. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small vial of potion. Molly squinted in the relatively dark astronomy tower but it was undeniable that she saw the clear liquid inside. “Is that… Is that a veritaserum potion Sherlock?”

“Well - yes and no. It’s a modified veritaserum. Not as potent as the usual brew, but it works the same way nonetheless. I’ve worked on this modified potion a few months ago.” He explained as he popped open the vial.

“Why do you have it?” Molly was genuinely confused right now. 

“I thought it would make you feel at ease that I take some of it while we’re talking.”

“What? No! Put that away. I don’t need you to take that just so we can talk. I trust you.”

“Oh.” Sherlock finally said, as he tucked the bottle away. “Well, I don’t deserve that after all the things I said.”

“You don’t.” Molly agreed.

Silence once again enveloped the pair.

“But I trust you all the same.” She continued. "So what do you want to talk about?"

  
"Well" Sherlock cleared his throat. “Mary and I talked tonight. She said I was in denial.” Sherlock walked the few steps to reach Molly's side. “At first I was confused with what she said but then I realised what she meant.”

“The thing is Molly, I’m a coward. I don’t like it when I encounter something foreign or new to me. I’d rather have and do things in a routine. And because of that, I thought ignoring these growing feelings I have would be the better option for us, but I was being selfish.”

“I was jealous of Lestrade, Molly. And I realised that I was envious of the prat because he can be upfront with his feelings. I, on the other hand, hurt you, instead of admitting to you that I have feelings for you.”

Molly sucked in a breath.

“What?” Molly asked. If she heard him right, it was a revelation to Molly.

“I like you Molly, not just as a friend, but something more. I like that you’re smart, smarter than anyone I know. I like that you’re a muggleborn. I like that you challenge me. I like that you help me out with my experiments. I like that you saved me from that potions explosion months ago. I like that we kissed. I like the fact I can make you smile. And I like that you make me want to be a better person.”

“You like me.” Molly echoed as she stared at him, her eyes wide.

“I do Molly.” Sherlock answered. “And I feel so stupid for avoiding it that I ended up hurting you. I regret saying those words, Molly.” Sherlock raised his hands like he wanted to reach out to her but immediately dropped them when he saw Molly looking at him differently. “I’m hoping that you give me a chance. Though I would understand why you won’t want to.”

“You’re a prat, you know that?” Molly sniffled after a long silence ensued.

Sherlock visibly winced. “I know.” 

“You really hurt me.” She said.

Sherlock’s shoulders slumped in further defeat.

“So, I think you should make it up to me.” Molly said.

“What?” Sherlock asked and looked at Molly to see her smiling through her tears. She wiped them away then moved towards him to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

“Is this - are you giving me a chance?” Sherlock asked.

“For a Ravenclaw, you are terribly dense.” Molly giggled. She extracted herself from him but only halfway as she shyly planted a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek. “Yes, I’m giving you a chance. I like you too Sherlock, and I have tried so hard to conceal my feelings for you, I've even practiced Occlumency just in case you’d try to read my mind on how I was behaving weirdly for avoiding you.”

Sherlock thought for a while before finally putting two and two together. “Of course! Why _haven’t_ I thought of Legilimency?”

“You oaf!” Molly slapped his arm. “You’d actually use it on me?”

“I’m kidding Molly, I wouldn’t do that to you.” Sherlock said good-naturedly, tightening his embrace.

“Now if you don’t mind, I do have something I need to do and it requires your most eager participation.” Sherlock said in his deep voice.

“Oh?” Molly asked.

Sherlock held up his wand above them and conjured a mistletoe above their heads. He smiled suggestively at Molly who laughed and got hold of his collar and pulled him in for a snog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Thank you so much for reading, for the kudos and comments. <3  
> I'm working on a new story and I've only partially started it but I've already laid out the fundamentals. I'd be looking into finding a beta for that story.  
> I will definitely work into posting it soon. Thanks guys :)


End file.
